


do a fucking snow angel

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, M/M, alex tries to jump into the snow, legacy legacy what is a legacy?, the author does not know how battles work, this, why does lee have a gun, why does this have more hits than things i genuinely work on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander is running through the camp, for some reason.At least he isn't naked this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry y'all
> 
> i'm,, not even in the Hamilton fandom anymore but this my Legacy. I have this note on 2 other fics but it's still my Legacy leave me alone

Alexander had made a horrible mistake. 

Horrible. 

It had seemed like a good idea when Lafayette suggested it-jump into the snow, he'd said, it'll be worth the energy, he'd said-but now Alexander was running, screaming, through the camp. He wasn't entirely sure where he was headed until he ran into Washington himself. 

Shivering, Alex attempted a salute. “Sir.” His hand was still shaking a bit, which was obviously the reason he'd poked himself in the eye. Pressing a hand to his eye, Alexander tried to stand straight. 

“Soldier...?” Washington looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else. “Do I want to know?”

Alex thought for a second. “No?” 

After a few seconds of very awkward eye contact, Washington simply threw his hands up and walked away. “I hope you're ready for battle!” 

“Right!” 

How the fuck had he forgotten about the battle?

Whirling around, he sprinted off towards the tents. 

“John! My love!” 

“What the hell, Hamilton.” 

Alexander blinked. “Oh. Hi, Lee. Why are you in the tents?” 

“Just, er, going over some stuff with Burr,” said the General. 

“Is that a gun?” 

Lee suddenly ran off, leaving a rather confused Alex to go looking after John. After finally stumbling across their tent-what, he was still relying on adrenaline to stay awake-he staggered in. 

John looked up from where he was doing whatever you do before a battle. “Are you drunk?”

“Possibly. Now, where are my important battle supplies!?” 

Laurens threw a backpack or whatever at him. “Pack your own stuff.” 

“My love, why do you scorn me?” 

“Go home, Alex, you're drunk!” 

“I live here!” 

“I'll kick you out!” 

“You would never!”


End file.
